


Always Been Yours

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kozume Kenma, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mostly Fluff, shy kuroo tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Kenma’s secret comes to light, but Kuroo seems to share the same one.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Always Been Yours

Kenma was exhausted.

Everyone was busy, running around and practicing. It was exhausting. 

Kenma sat in the corner, playing on his PSP. The coach let it slide, he knows Kenma needs space to recharge and collect himself. It was the second practice of the day, after a morning practice and school the small boy was exhausted. 

“Kenma? Aren’t you going to get in here?” Lev asks, referring to the practice matches that Nekoma was playing.

He only shook his head.

Lev only raised an eyebrow, but Kuroo gave him a look and he quickly resumed playing. 

“Receives, Lev,” Kuroo says and Lev pales.

The younger can’t seem to get them right and he groans.

Kenma watches the exchange with a small smile.

Lev and Kuroo banter and Coach looks like he might lose it.

Kenma giggles and resumes his game. It keeps him out of his head. 

“Kenma, you have to join now, kid,” Coach says and Kenma obeys. 

He takes his place next to Kuroo and sets a few times before they take the first set. 

“Look at us go!” Kuroo exclaims, his eyes shinning.

Kenma loves his eyes. He loves the way they sparkle when the taller boy gets excited. The way they soften whenever he speaks to him. He loves Kuroo’s eyes.

”Stop ogling at Kuroo! Back to the game!” Lev calls and Kenma feels his stomach drop. 

Was he really that obvious? He liked Kuroo, he knew that, but usually he was able to hide his emotions well. Very well. So when Lev seems to be catching on, Kenma feels the panic set in. 

Kuroo would never feel the same. The other boy has an obsession with girls and getting a girlfriend. Kenma, well, he only likes Kuroo. They never talk about girls together, or crushes at all. 

The team is sent off to the locker room and Kenma quickly changes, before Kuroo is dragging him home.

The two walk in silence for a while, until Kuroo blurts it out. The dreaded confrontation Kenma had been hoping to avoid.

”So? You think I’m cute, or something?” he asks.

The smaller boy doesn’t say anything. He simply keeps walking. He hopes Kuroo will drop it, he really does.

”No way, you don’t get to just ignore the question!” Kuroo exclaims and Kenma stops in his tracks.

He can feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

Kuroo will surely leave him now. They may have been bestfriends for years, but he never knew that Kenma had a crush on him! This was the end, Kenma thought.

”Sorry,” he mumbles.

”Why are you sorry?” Kuroo asks, his voice soft and kind.

”Because you’re right. Kind of, I like you,” Kenma whispers, tears spilling down his face.

”Kenma..”

This was the end. Kenma was sure of it now.

Except, then Kuroo wraps him up in his arms.

”I like you too,” the taller boy says.

Kenma’s heart stops. Was this pity?

”I have since we were eight, I just never knew how to tell you. I didn’t think I ever would be able to say it,” Kuroo says, looking down at his feet.

This was definitely not pity. Kuroo felt the same. Kenma feels his heart swell.

Kenma surges forward and presses their mouths together. Kuroo tastes of strawberries and vanilla. His lips are soft and Kenma is painfully aware of how he will never get enough of Kuroo. 

Kuroo would always be his person, no matter how much he tried to fight it. Now- he didn’t need to fight it anymore. 

“Be mine,” Kuroo pants as he pulls away.

”I’ve always been yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my fav ships in Haikyuu lol. Love these babies. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
